


Texts to Molly

by sherlocked221



Series: texts xxx [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Manipulative Sherlock, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly have some weird chats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts to Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!: These are just something to read. Not that funny or interesting

To: Sherlock 14:18

Hi Sherlock

Just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to be at work for a week.  
I'm going on holiday, sorry

Molly H

 

To: Molly Hooper 14:29

Before you go, I need to look at a body, could you stay in St Barts for a bit and roll them out for me?  
please  
SH

 

To: Sherlock 14:31

I'm leaving in about an hour, getting out early, if you can get down here quickly, I might be able to.  
But if it's on my list, it'll take too long.  
Molly H

 

To: Molly 14:42

Funny how you text back almost straight away.  
Must mean you have your phone close.  
For what reason when the only contacts you have on it are myself, a few work 'friends' and your parents.  
you were waiting for me to text.  
Can I ask why?  
Also, stay in a bit longer, just for me.  
SH

 

To: Sherlock 14:44

Well, I don't know, I always have my phone on me.  
I'll stay in a little longer, if you get down here like, now.

 

To: Sherlock 11:27

Hey Sherlock,  
I hope you got the results about the body.  
Just making sure.  
Molly H

 

To: Molly 11:30

Got it.  
You're on holiday Molly, I'm guessing you're not enjoying it or you wouldn't have texted me.  
SH

 

To: Sherlock 11:31

I'm having a lot of fun actually.  
Molly H

To: Molly 11:35

I believe you.  
Yet you still text back.  
Sh


End file.
